Mi Ángel Inalcanzable
by Vivi Masen Cullen
Summary: Ella una cantante reconocida y el su fanatico numero uno.¿Que pasara cuando ellos se encuentren?¿Se enamoraran?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**E POV**

**Estaba sentado en mi cama contemplando el poster gigante de mi ángel inalcanzable: Bella. Digo inalcanzable porque ella era una famosa cantante y yo su fan numero uno. Bella era muy hermosa tenía el cabello y ojos cafés, tez pálida, estatura promedio y dieciocho años igual que yo.**

**-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-grito mi demonio personal: Alice mi hermana menor-Baja ahora mismo o esconderé todas tus cosas de Bella-esa amenaza era muy poderosa ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba al pie de las escaleras.**

**-Vámonos Alice-Iba con ella de compras por que era el cumpleaños de mamá.**

**Alice iba vestida con unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga blanca junto a un chaleco negro encima y unos zapatos negros cerrados ya que el clima en Forks era muy frio. Yo iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla, mi chaqueta negra favorita y unos converse negros.**

**Alice tomo las llaves de la casa y yo las mí amado Volvo. El camino al centro comercial fue en silencio hasta que Alice decidió poner música.**

**-Edward los únicos discos que tienes son de Bella, tendré que comprarte otro tipo de música-**

**-Deja a mis discos y a mí en paz-dije cortante y mejor apago el radio.**

**Nos tardamos dos horas en el centro comercial. Por fin encontramos los regalos adecuados para mi madre. Alice le compro un vestido azul mas debajo de las rodillas y yo le compre un dije con forma de ángel y una cadena de plata.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa Esme nos esperaba sonriendo. Deje mi chaqueta en el sillón y me senté en la mesa junto con Alice y mi madre. Cenamos algo ligero: cereal con leche.**

**-Y papá?-pregunto Alice**

**-Tuvo una complicación en el hospital. No debe de tardar-dijo esto mirando el reloj.**

**Mi padre era un famoso cirujano y mi madre una decoradora de interiores .Mi padre llego justo cuando íbamos a terminar.**

**Subió a quitarse el uniforme del hospital. Se sentó en la mesa y nos pregunto que queríamos estudiar.**

**-Yo medicina-dije con entusiasmo**

**-Yo quiero ser diseñadora-dijo Alice triunfalmente. A mi hermana le encantaba la moda, compraba montones y montones de ropa.**

**Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que creí ya era tiempo de ir a dormir. Les di las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación.**

**Prendí mi computadora para ver que había de nuevo con Bella.**

''**Bella ofrecerá un concierto en Seattle el próximo 27 de marzo''**

**Me quede en shock durante un instante por la noticia. Asome mi cabeza por la puerta**

**-¡Padre! Puedo comprar boletos con mi tarjeta de crédito para ir al concierto de Bella-grite para que me escuchara**

**-Claro hijo. Es tu tarjeta de crédito-me grito de vuelta**

**-Edward quiero ir contigo al concierto-me grito Alice desde su habitación**

**-Está bien Alice comprare tu boleto-grite de vuelta.**

**Cerré la puerta y me fui hacia la computadora.**

**Compre dos boletos en primera fila**

**Me fui a poner me pijama que constaba de camisa negra y pantalón a cuadros verdes y negros.**

**Me acomode en mi cama viendo hacia arriba y me quede dormido. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**B POV**

**Estaba sentada en el sillón individual de la sala en mi departamento de California con mi ¡Pad jugando PAC-MAN ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Tocaron la puerta y me dirigí al interfon para ver quién era.**

**-Soy Jacob, Bella-**

**-Ya voy Jacob-fui a abrirle la puerta. Jacob era mi mejor amigo e hijo de mi representante, ya que era una cantante muy conocida. Mi carrera empezó desde que era una niña a los tres meses de la muerte de mis padres. Billy el padre de Jacob era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Al morir mis padres Billy me adopto ya que no tenía más familia a parte de mis padres. En ese tiempo vivíamos en La Push una reserva india que se encuentra en Forks. Cuando Billy se dio cuenta de que tenia buena voz cuando tenía 12 años. Fuimos a California con un amigo de Billy que tenía una disquera. Cuando Harry el amigo de Billy me escucho cantar inmediatamente me grabo un disco y para mi sorpresa fue todo un éxito. Mi carrera siempre ha ido viento en popa aunque me dolía no tener a mis padres conmigo pero tenía a Jacob que era como mi hermano mayor aunque teníamos la misma edad y Billy era como mi padre.**

**Abrí la puerta y Jacob estaba ahí con su sonrisa radiante. Jacob tenía la tez morena, su cabello era negro, ojos cafés y era grande y musculoso. Estaba vistiendo una playera blanca, un short color caqui y unas sandalias cafés.**

**-Hola, Bells-**

**-Hola, grandulón-le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo**

**-¡Oye! Me apachurras-dijo bromeando**

**-¿Yo a ti?Por favor ¡eres más fuerte que yo-dije y nos reímos al unisonó**

**-Ok, Bells tan solo vine a avisarte que el 27 de este mes tienes concierto en Seattle y para ver como estabas.**

**-Estoy bien, gracias-**

**-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Fani-dijo con cara de enamorado. Fani era la novia de Jacob, somos buenas amigas. Ella era bajita, tenía cabello y ojos cafés y usaba lentes. Es muy tímida pero cuando agarra confianza ya no hay quien la pare.**

**-Ok, le mandas saludos se mi parte. Nos vemos luego-**

**-Adiós, te cuidas- me dijo mientras salía del departamento.**

**Fui por mi ¡Pad que estaba en el sillón y la apague.**

**Me fui a mi habitación que era blanca con líneas de diferentes tonos de azul, la cama era individual con las colchas azules, una alfombra blanca. Los muebles eran de color caoba y tenía mi baño propio. Ya ahí tome mi móvil y le llame a Ángela, ella era mi amiga cuando iba a la secundaria y ahora me ayudaba con mi vestuario.**

**-Hola, Ángela. ¿Como estas?-**

**-Bien, Bella y ¿tu?-**

**-Bien, gracias. Ang el 27 de marzo tengo concierto ¿me podrías ayudar con un vestuario?-**

**-Claro. ¿Necesitas algo más?**

**-No Ang, gracias-**

**-Ok, nos vemos luego-**

**-Adiós, te cuidas-le dije y corto la llamada.**

**Me dio hambre así que pedí comida china. Llame a Derek, el portero. **

**-Buenas tardes, Derek. Pedí comida china me la podrías traer?-**

**-Claro, señorita Swan-Tenia que recurrir al portero porque no quería a la prensa rondando por el departamento háci que para ellos y para todos vivía en algún lugar de Francia.**

**La comida llego una hora después. Comí con calma ya que no tenía prisa. Termine y deje todo en su lugar, lave los trastes que ensucie. Yo hacia los deberes del departamento ya que no me gustaba tener nadie a mi servicio. Me fui a mi habitación y tome mi pijama que constaba de un pantalón rosa ligero con una blusa rosa y me la puse.**

**Fui por mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y me tire a la cama.**

**Llevaba una hora leyendo y mis ojos ya se estaban cerrando de sueño así que deje mi libro en la mesita de noche y caí dormida.**

**Empecé a soñar con un chico de cabellos castaños dorados, tez pálida pero no menos que la mía y ojos verdes que hipnotizaban. Me miraba con ilusión y era muy guapo. Vestía una camisa azul claro arremangada hasta los codos y pantalón y zapatos negros.**

**Me desperté aturdida y no pude volver a dormir por pensar en ese misterioso chico de ojos verdes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

E POV

El molesto sonido del despertador me levanto para ir a la escuela. No tenía ganas de levantarme hasta que vi el poster de Bella eso me hizo pararme como cometa. Me vestí con una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros. Tomé a parte otra chamarra por si la necesitaba y trate de peinar mi cabello que quedo más desordenado.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba el poster y por segunda vez en la primera hora del día me quede embobado viéndolo.

En el poster Bella estaba vestida con un vestido azul y negro a los costados, con unos tacones negros, levemente maquillada y su cabello suelto.

Me encantaba como se veía ya que el azul era mi color favorito y contrastaba con su piel pálida.

-Edward, baja en este instante y deja de observar el poster-grito Alice desde abajo

-Ya voy. Y deja mis cosas en paz-¿Sera que soy muy predecible o Alice es adivina? Y la verdad no quería conocer esa respuesta.

El viaje al instituto fue silencioso. Llegamos al estacionamiento y ahí ya nos esperaban nuestros mejores amigos que eran Emmett McCarthy y los gemelos Hale que son Jasper y Rosalie. Por suerte todos teníamos la misma edad.

Emmett era alto y musculoso. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules, tez clara y es novio de Rosalie. Cuando se molestaba se ponía furioso y daba miedo. Y se la pasaba haciendo bromas a las personas.

Rosalie también era de tez clara, ojos azules pero más claros que los de Emmett, su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Rosalie hacía que todos los hombres babearan por ella y que las mujeres le tuvieran envidia.

Jasper al ser gemelo de Rosalie era idéntico a ella excepto por el color de ojos ya que él los tenia café claro y por el largo del cabello. Y era novio de mi hermana.

En cuanto termine de estacionar el carro Alice bajo corriendo a los brazos de Jasper.

-Capitán Jasper, lo extrañe mucho-le dijo Alice a Jasper. Este sonrió, como él quería entrar al ejército, Alice tomo la manía de decirle así.

-Yo también mi modista-le dijo dándole un beso corto pero tierno. Yo no sé qué cara tenia pero debía ser chistosa porque a Rosalie y a Emmett les causaba risa.

-Edward-me llamo Emmett-¿Sabes quién ira a Seattle el 27 de este mes?-

-Si Emmett, si lo sé. Viene Bella-

-¿Y sabes quién tiene boletos para primera fila?-me pregunto con una sonrisa presumida.

-Yo Emmett, yo tengo boletos para primera fila-le conteste también con tono presumido y alzando una ceja y su sonrisa desapareció.

-A pues yo también-dijo como niño pequeño.

Eso provoco la risa de todos.

-Entonces supongo que todos iremos al concierto ¿verdad?-

-Si todos iremos a ver a tu Bella-contesto Rosalie

-Ok-dije y sonreí

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a clase de Literatura ya que nos tacaba juntos.

En clase Emmett se la pasaba haciendo caras graciosas cuando el profesor no lo veía, eso me provocaba la risa y más de una llamada de atención del profesor.

En Educación Física me tocaba hacer equipo junto con Alice y juntos vencíamos al equipo del pesado de Mike Newton.

En la hora de Historia me tocaba con Jasper. Era muy gracioso ya que como es su materia favorita no bajaba su mano, llego a tal grado que el profesor lo ignoraba.

Tocaron el timbre que marcaba el almuerzo. Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Ahí ya estaban Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

Jasper se sentó junto a Alice. Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo y yo quede entre las dos parejas. Empezaron a hablar cosas sin importancia yo solo me preguntaba mentalmente si algún día iba a conocer a Bella. Sonó el timbre para ir a clases.

Me fui con Rosalie a la siguiente clase, nos tocaba Algebra juntos. Esta clase en especial era muy fastidiosa por dos razones. Primera odiaba hacer cálculos y segunda Rosalie se la pasaba aventándome bolitas de papel cuando el profesor no la veía.

En Biología me sentaba solo ya que nadie se acercaba a nosotros y así estábamos bien tan solo nosotros cinco. Tocaron y me dirigí al estacionamiento, todavía no llegaba nadie a sí que me subí al carro y puse un disco de Bella por supuesto. Y empecé a tararear las canciones.

Alice toco la ventana interrumpiéndome, le quite los seguros al auto y entro.

-Vamos a salir con Emmett, Rose y Jasper al cine a las 3:00 a sí que tienes dos horas para hacer lo que tengas que hacer-tenía dos horas ya que entrabamos al instituto a las 7:00 a.m y salíamos a la 1:00 p.m.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde-le dije sarcásticamente

-Edward, lo único que haces es buscar más y más información de Bella a pesar de que ya sepas hasta a qué hora nació-

-No exageres, Alice. A Bella no le gusta hablar sobre su vida privada, ella dice que vive en Francia pero yo tengo una ligera sospecha de que no es así. Y además también tengo que hacer tarea-

-De tarea tan solo tienes que hacer cálculos y al regresar yo te puedo ayudar, sabes que también soy buena en eso-

-Está bien, Alice-

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar en todo el camino, lo único que sonaba era el estéreo. Llegamos a casa, saludamos a mamá y le avisamos que íbamos a salir. Subimos a nuestros cuartos.

Ya en mi habitación prendí mi estéreo, me acosté boca arriba y el sueño me venció.

Me despertaron los gritos de mi madre diciéndome que bajara a comer. Cuando baje ella y Alice ya estaban sentadas listas para comer.

-Hasta que el señorito se digna a bajar-dijo Alice con voz burlona.

-No digas nada, duende- dije y Alice me fulmino con su mirada. Era inevitable decirle así ya que era muy pequeña.

-Tenemos que estar listos en media hora-dijo Alice metiéndose un bocado de lasaña en la boca.

-Sí, jefa-conteste

-Niños, limítense a comer-dijo mamá con tono autoritario

-Mamá, ya no somos niños, tenemos 18 años-dijo Alice mirando a mamá

-Para mí siempre van a ser unos niños-dijo mamá sonriente viéndonos a Alice y a mí

Quince minutos después yo estaba esperando a que Alice saliera para irnos. Salió y se subió al auto.

-Hasta que la señorita se digna a bajar-le dije imitando lo que ella me dijo cuando estábamos comiendo y nos reímos los dos.

Nos reunimos en la dulcería con los demás ya que hacía mucho frio como para que nos esperaran afuera. Fuimos a ver la cartelera y Emmett insistía en ver una película infantil llamada ''El oso pooh''. Nosotros cuatro nos reímos de su elección de película.

-Emmett ¿por qué quieres ver esa película?-le pregunto Jasper.

-Para ver que le enseñan a los niños de ahora-Nos volvimos a reír de el

-Hay Emmett es la peor excusa que he escuchado-dijo Alice

-Ya paren de reírse de mi-dijo Emmett con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño

-Es que Emmett no puede ser que alguien tan grande e intimidante como tu quiera ver ''El oso Pooh''-Dijo Jasper entre risas.

Emmett en un gesto muy maduro le saco la lengua.

Nos decidimos por la película de ''Siempre a tu lado''. Cuando salimos de la película todos teníamos expresiones diferentes a como habíamos entrado: Emmett salió llorando abrazado de Rosalie; Alice salió sollozando y diciendo palabras incompresibles y Jasper estaba tratando de consolarla y yo salí al borde de las lágrimas. La causa era la que la película era muy triste trataba de que un señor se encuentra tirado a un perrito y lo adopta. El señor siempre trataba de hacer que el perro atrapara la pelota pero él no quiere. Hasta que un día el perro atrapo la pelota por que no quería que el señor se fuera ya que ese día el dueño murió de un paro cardiaco. El perro siempre acompañaba al dueño a la estación de trenes y ahí se quedaba esperando hasta que regresara, cuando murió el perro se quedo en la estación de trenes y después de unos años el perro también murió.

Nos sentamos un rato a esperar a que todos nos calmáramos y fuimos al área de comida.

Emmett y Jasper fueron por unas hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos de McDonald's. Emmett empezó una guerra de comida junto con Jasper e inmediatamente Alice y Rosalie se levantaron creando que todas las papas fritas cayeran sobre mí. Terminamos de comer, fuimos a dar una vuelta y de ahí nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos cada quien a su casa.

Llegamos a la casa y mi padre ya estaba ahí. Di las buenas noches, me duche, me cambie con mi pijama azul con blanco y me dormí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

B POV

Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana y ya eran las siete. Estuve dos horas pensando en ese misterioso chico y si alguna vez lo había visto. Hoy tenía un día muy agitado. A las 9:00 a.m llegaba mi profesor en idiomas que se llamaba Ben, a la 1:00 p.m tenía que ir al estudio de grabación porque estaba grabando mi quinto disco y a las 5:00 p.m tenía una entrevista en un programa muy famoso por mi tercera gira mundial y a promocionar el nuevo disco. A las 3:00 venia Ángela para ayudarme con lo que iba a llevar a la entrevista.

Me puse mis crocs blancas para ir a la cocina. Ya ahí abrí la nevera y saque un pepino, corte dos rodajas, me las lleve a mi cuarto me acosté y las puse sobre mis ojos para que se me quitaran las pequeñas bolsitas que se formaban por no haber dormido.

Estuve durante 12 minutos así, me las quite y las arroje al cesto de basura. Fui a mi ropero, escogí ropa cómoda y casual para las dos primeras actividades de hoy. Me vestí con una blusa verde militar que me quedaba un poco grande, unos jeans negros y mis converse negros que nunca me faltaban.

Tocaron el timbre, fui al interfon y era Ben. Fui a abrirle la puerta. Ben también era mi amigo, el tenia 22 años. Nos llevábamos muy bien aunque el quería algo más que amistad pero yo le deje en claro que yo no podía darle más que eso.

-Hola, Bella-

-Hola, Ben. Pasa-

-Gracias, Bella-

-Vamos al estudio-mi departamento tenía dos habitaciones, una que era la mía y otra de visitas; dos baños uno que estaba en mi habitación y el otro de visitas; sala, comedor, cocina y otra pequeña habitación que adopte como estudio.

El estudio tenía un escritorio, una pequeña mesa donde me sentaba yo y dos ventanas por lo que es muy iluminado.

-Hoy vamos a practicar tus idiomas por lo de la gira mundial-me dijo Ben

-Ok-

Estuvimos hasta las once practicando portugués, italiano y francés. Acompañe a Ben hasta la puerta.

-Hasta luego, Bella. Te cuidas-

-Adiós, Ben-dije y cerré la puerta.

Fui a mi habitación, tome mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y empecé a leer pero no me concentraba. Nunca me había pasado esto y era por el misterioso chico.

Me levante, estaba molesta conmigo misma no podía creer que un sueño me marcara así, ni siquiera sabía se el chico existía o era un juego de mi subconsciente.

Sonó mi móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche, el identificador de llamadas decía que era Jacob.

-Hola, Bella. Voy por ti en una hora para ir al estudio de grabación y después vamos a comer Fanny, tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?-

-Está bien, Jacob-

-Ok, nos vemos luego- y corto la llamada

Me fui a la sala, prendí la televisión y estaba pasando un programa de espectáculos o como yo lo llamaba programa de chismes que se dedicaban a dar información errónea de los artistas.

Fui a la cocina a servirme un poco de cereal en un vaso para poder ir a la sala.

-La súper cantante Bella va a dar un concierto en Seattle el 27 de este mes. Esta por sacar su quinto dicho y en unos meses más realizara una gira mundial-fui hacia la sala y me acosté en el sillón mientras comía mi cereal-Hace mucho que no se sabe nada de Bella ¿Sera que se está cansando de su carrera? ¿Sera este su último disco?-dijo la conductora con voz chillona.

-Aja, si estoy tan cansada de mi carrera que estoy por retirarme a mis dieciocho años-dije sarcásticamente hablando sola-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, hablo sola y una persona que ni siquiera conozco no me deja dormir por no dejar de pensar en el-dije otra vez hablando sola. Creo que debería de comprarme un perro así tendría a alguien que me escuche, aunque, me gustaba la soledad.

Apague la tele y mejor prendí el estéreo que se encontraba ahí.

Todavía faltaban 40 minutos para que Jacob pasara por mí para ir al estudio de grabación así que fui a mi habitación por mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y por esta vez sí pude leer.

No fui consciente de la hora hasta que sonó el timbre eran las 12:00 a sí que supuse que era Jake. Y así era ahí estaba con unos shorts negros, una blusa blanca y unos Vans negros.

-Bella, ya nos tenemos que ir-

-Ok voy rápido por mi bolso-corrí hacia adentro y metí a mi bolsa mi móvil, las llaves y mi libro-Ya vámonos-dije saliendo. Bajamos las escaleras

-¿Y Fanny?-pregunte

-Voy a pasar por ella en lo que tu estas en el estudio-

Nos fuimos hacia al auto de Jacob ya que no hacía falta que lleváramos dos. Mu fui hacia el asiento del copiloto y Jacob encendió el auto.

Empezamos a hablar sobre lo que escuche en el programa de chismes. Como era de esperarse el se rio.

Llegamos a las 12:50 al estudio de grabación, Billy nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Hola, Bella-dijo dándome un abrazo

-Hola, Billy-

-Hoy no vamos a poder grabar pero necesito arreglar unos detalles sobre el disco

-Está bien, Billy-subimos al quinto piso que era donde yo siempre grababa.

Seguí a Billy hasta una pequeña oficina. Entramos y Billy se sentó en el escritorio y yo frente a ello.

Tardamos una hora en ordenar todo lo que faltaba

-Listo, ya están todos los detalles-

-Ok. Jacob, Fanny y yo vamos a comer a mi departamento ¿Quieres venir?-

-No puedo, Bella. Tengo que arreglar pero si me desocupo antes iré-

-Bueno nos vemos luego. Te cuidas-

-Adiós hija-dijo dándome un abrazo

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia la salida. Ahí ya estaban esperándome Jacob y Fanny.

-Hola, Fanny. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunte dándole un abrazo

-Bien. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, gracias-le conteste-¿Qué vamos a comer?-le pregunte a Jacob.

-¿Qué les parece se pedimos pizza?-pegunto Jacob

-Si-dijimos Fanny y yo, eso provoco que nos riéramos

-Me debes un chocolate-me dijo Fanny

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte extrañada

-Porque dijiste lo mismo que yo-

-Pero si ese es el caso tú también me debes uno-

-No porque yo te lo dije primero-

-Entonces te debo un chocolate-le dije y nos reímos los tres

Fuimos a mi departamento y Jacob pidió las pizzas.

Esperamos media hora, sonó el timbre y eran las pizzas. Jacob bajo para pagar y recibirlas

-¿Aqueoras tienes la entrevista?-me pregunto Fanny

-A las 5:00-

-¿Ya tienes que ponerte?-

-No. Ángela vendrá a ayudarme con eso-

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?-

-Claro, vamos- Fuimos a mi habitación, abrí mi ropero y Fanny se puso a sacar ropa y a combinarla

Jacob toco y fui a abrirle. Fanny seguía en mi habitación.

-¿Y Fanny?-pregunto Jacob cuando no la vio e inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento Jake-dije agachando mi cabeza-pero vino un ovni y la rapto.

-Bella no es gracioso ¿Dónde está?-pregunto ya preocupado

-En mi habitación-

-Fanny-grito Jake

-Ya voy-grito Fanny de regreso ya viniendo para acá

Comimos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. Jacob no dejaba de mirar a Fanny con ojos de amor. A mí me gustaría que algún día alguien me mirara así

Dieron las tres y Ángela llego. Hablamos otra hora más ya que en un rato más me tenía que ir a la entrevista

A las cuatro Ángela, Fanny y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación. Jacob prendió el televisor

Ángela y Fanny estaban decidiendo que me iba a poner. Al final se decidieron por una blusa negra pantalón negro y unos zapatos sin tacón negros. Me peinaron con una coleta alta y me maquillaron tan solo un poco.

Jacob fue a dejarme e iba a venir por mí a la salida.

La entrevista fue un poco graciosa ya que el reportero me haya preguntas sobre mi vida privada y yo evadía esas preguntas haciendo que se molestara un poco.

Salí por la puerta trasera del estudio y Jacob ya estaba esperándome. Me llevo a mi departamento y el, Fanny y Ángela se fueron a sus casas diciéndome que tenía que descansar.

Fui al baño, llene la tina y me metí. Cuando me di cuenta que me estaba quedando dormida en el baño me salí, me vestí y en cuanto toque la cama caí dormida


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

E POV

Pasaron los días y yo esperaba con ansias el concierto de Bella. Hoy era 26, en unas cuantas horas vería a mi ángel.

Me acababa de levantar, me metí a duchar y me cambie

Baje y espere a que bajara Alice.

-Ya quita esa sonrisa de estúpido-dijo Alice bajando de las escaleras

-Buenos días, hermana. ¿Cómo has amanecido?-dije sarcásticamente.

Me saco la lengua, me reí y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya vámonos-dijo saliendo

Alice iba vestida con una blusa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos y chaqueta negros.

Yo iba con una blusa azul marino, pantalones negros y zapatos y chaqueta negros.

Nos dirigimos al Volvo y partimos a la escuela.

Como llegamos más temprano de lo normal ninguno de nuestros amigos había llegado todavía.

Alice y yo nos pusimos a hablar de cómo nos imaginábamos cuando tuviéramos 26 años.

-Yo me imagino con mi propia casa de modas, casada con Jasper, soy propietaria de un porsche amarillo y de una casa. Así me imagino a mis 26 ¿y tú?-

-No lo sé. Trabajare en el hospital de Forks, estaré casado con Bella y viviré aquí-

-Edward, no creo que a Bella le guste el clima de Forks-

-Quien sabe, tal vez si o tal vez no-le conteste

-Ahí vienen Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper- dijo Alice saliendo del carro

Gire mi cabeza y en efecto venían hacia aquí.

-¿Se cayeron de la cama o que les paso?-pregunto Emmett-Por lo general son los últimos en llegar.

-Pues aquí mi hermano fue el que se levanto primero y con el ruidero que hace como no me voy a levantar-dijo Alice

-¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que te levantas más temprano Eddy o quieres que yo te la diga?-dijo Emmett burlándose

-No me digas así, oso pooh-le conteste

Emmett me fulmino con la mirada y estaba a punto de reclamarme, pero el timbre sonó asique nos fuimos a clases.

Las clases se me pasaron volando y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cafetería con una charola de comida frente a mí esperando a los demás.

Fueron llegando uno por uno primero Rosalie después Jasper, luego Alice y hasta el último Emmett.

-Edward ya bájate de tu gran nube, de nombre Bella-me dijo Rosalie-Si no vas a acabar en Austria sin darte cuenta-nos reímos de su ocurrencia.

-O lo podemos dejar amarrado a un árbol en el bosque-dijo Jasper

-O podemos esconderle las llaves de su Volvo-dijo Alice

-Se me ocurre algo mejor porque no se limitan a dejarme en paz-les dije pero me ignoraron así que siguieron hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera

-O mejor lo encerramos en algún salón-dijo Emmett

Y así siguieron hasta que acabo el almuerzo. Me fui a mi siguiente clase que era Biología.

No le puse atención al profesor, solo pensaba en Bella en mi cabeza solo estaba ella.

Tocaron el timbre y me fui directo al estacionamiento. Alice llego poco tiempo después, se subió y me despedí de todos con la mano.

Llegamos a casa, mi madre no estaba en la casa, subí a mi habitación e hice toda la tarea que me habían dejado.

Termine dos horas después, encendí el televisor y me puse a cambiar los canales hasta que encontré algo muy interesante que ver.

Era una entrevista que le habían hecho a Bella unos días antes. Yo ya la había visto pero decidí volver a verla. La entrevista era un poco graciosa por que el reportero le hacía preguntas sobre su vida privada y ella inteligentemente las evadía poniendo un poco molesto al conductor.

Esme ya había llegado y nos dijo que bajáramos a comer, afortunadamente ya había acabado la entrevista así que baje y ya estaba la comida lista.

Alice bajo las escaleras poco tiempo después, termine de comer.

-Hoy me voy a dormir más temprano de lo normal así que hagan como que no existo ¿Está bien?-

-Si hijo, haremos como si no existieras-me contesto mama

-Gracias, mamá-subí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Mientras más rápido me durmiera más rápido seria mañana. Estuve como una hora dando vueltas hasta que logre dormirme


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 7

B POV

Mañana era el concierto en Seattle, me sentía de una manera extraña, estaba ansiosa por él concierto, como si algo bueno me fuera a pasar y no podía dejar de pensar en el chico del sueño. Me acaba de levantar eran las 8:30. Prendí la televisión que estaba en mi cuarto, no había nada bueno para ver, así que mejor la apague y me levante por mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y me dedique por completo a la lectura.

Hasta que me dio hambre y tuve que levantarme para desayunar. Me dirigí a la cocina, pique fruta, le puse yogurt y granola y eso fue lo que desayune.

Termine, me fui a mi habitación, tendí la cama y me acosté otra vez a leer.

Me estaba quedando dormida y sonó el timbre.

Fui al interfon a ver quién era. Eran Jake, Ángela y Fanny.

-Ya voy-

Fui a abrirles. Los tres venían con ropa deportiva

-¿Se puede saber a dónde van así?-pregunte

-Más bien los cuatro vamos a ir de día de campo-dijo Fanny

-Ok. ¿Y a donde vamos?-pregunte

-Vamos a ir a un parque. Siempre esta solo así que no tienes que preocuparte por que te vean-dijo Jacob

-Voy a cambiarme. Entren-

Me fui a mi habitación y encontré lo que estaba buscando: un pants blanco delgado, una blusa azul y mis converse negros. Fui hacia donde estaban esperándome.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos-les dije y nos fuimos hacia el coche.

Ya adentro Jacob encendió el coche. Tardamos como una hora en llegar. Era un parque muy lindo, todo estaba muy limpio, el césped cortado, los pocos juegos que había estaban bien cuidados y los árboles estaban a una distancia considerable uno de otro.

-Jake, esto esta hermoso ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

-Fueron hace unas semanas cuando Fanny y yo íbamos a la boda de su tía y nos perdimos-

-¿Y por qué no me lo habían mostrado antes?-

-No se me ocurrió. La idea de venir hoy fue de Fanny para que pasáramos un tiempo juntos-

-Ok ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-pregunte

Jacob se quedo pensativo por un momento.

-Si me atrapan hare lo que ustedes quieran-dijo echándose a correr

Las tres nos quedamos viendo y nos echamos a correr. Corrimos tras de él como 15 minutos. Hasta que Fanny tropezó con una piedra.

-¡Ouch!-dijo Fanny. Yo iba hacia ella pero me guiño un ojo y de inmediato entendí.

Jacob se acerco a ella corriendo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital?-pregunto Jacob

-Te toque-le dijo Fanny a Jacob

Jacob se le quedo viendo serio

-Eres una tramposa. Eso no se vale-dijo Jacob relajando un poco la mirada

-Tú no pusiste condiciones-dijo Fanny juguetona

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-le pregunto Jacob

-Necesito consultarlo con ellas dos-dijo Fanny señalándonos a Ángela y a mi

Decidimos hacer que él fuera a traer las cosas del coche para comer y las acomodara.

Jake fue por las cosas para comer. El acomodaba las cosas en lo que nosotras caminábamos por ahí.

-Chicas tengo que contarles algo importante-dije deteniéndome

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto Ángela preocupada

-Es que el 22 tuve un sueño muy raro-

-¿Qué sueño?-pregunto Fanny

-Soñé con un chico como de nuestra edad, tenía su cabello color café cobrizo, ojos verdes, vestía una camisa arremangada hasta los codos color azul claro, pantalón y zapatos negros; y era muy guapo-

-¿Segura que no lo conoces? –pregunto Ángela

-Completamente, segura-

-Eso es muy raro. Pero sigue siendo un sueño, no sabes si existe o solo sea tú subconsciente-

-Áng, Fanny no le digan nada a nadie. Si no tal vez piensen que estoy loca-

-Ok. Pero ¿no crees que Jacob debe de saber?-pregunto Fanny

-No. Dirá que estoy loca y se la pasara burlándose de mí-

-¡Chicas! Ya está todo listo-grito Jacob

-Vamos-dijo Fanny

Comimos platicando experiencias estando en los bosques. Acabamos y fuimos a dar una vuelta.

Tardamos una hora de ida y vuelta. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidimos levantar las cosas e irnos. Llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio y nos despedimos.

Subí, entre al departamento y me fui a mi habitación. Encendí el radio y sintonice mi estación preferida. Tome mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y me acomode en mi cama lista para leer. Se me fue la tarde en eso hasta que termine el libro y fui al pequeño librero que se encontraba en la sala, acomode Cumbres Borrascosas en su lugar y tome Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Se hizo tarde muy pronto, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir más temprano de lo normal por el concierto en Seattle


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

E POV

Hoy era el concierto de Bella, por fin, estaba a punto de explotar de emoción.

Todo el día se me estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba de camino a casa con Alice hablándome de quien sabe que cosa.

-Edward ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto Alice molesta

-La verdad, no Alice. Discúlpame-

-Está bien, no hay problema-dijo Alice ya más relajada-¿A qué hora es el concierto?

-A las seis-

-Ok, entonces nos vamos a las cuatro-

-Exacto-

-Ok, le llamare a los chicos-dijo sacando su móvil

Le hablo primero a los Hale y después a Emmett.

-Listo ya está todo listo-dijo Alice sonriendo

-Gracias, Alice-

-No hay de qué. Después de todo estoy segura que ella será mi cuñada-

La mire extrañado y ella solo encogió los hombros.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos a saludar a mamá que estaba en la sala.

-Niños ¿a que horas se van a Seattle?-nos pregunto a Alice y a mi

-A las cuatro para poder llegar a tiempo-dijo Alice

-Está bien y ¿a qué hora regresan?-

-No lo sabemos-conteste yo

-¿Van a comer aquí o en el camino?-pregunto mi madre

-En el camino-contesto Alice

-Ok-dijo mi madre

-Voy a mi habitación-dije y subí.

Hice la tarea que tenía que realizar. Me tarde una hora, me quedaban dos para ducharme y estar listo.

Me quede media hora en la ducha, salí y me vestí con una camisa azul claro, pantalón y zapatos negros.

Tocaron la puerta

-Pase-grite

-Soy Alice. Dice Rosalie que nos vemos en su casa-

-Ok-dije y salió de mi habitación

Saque el comprobante que indicaba que había comprado los boletos por internet. Baje a esperar a Alice

-Alice, apúrate-grite

-Ya voy-dijo bajando las escaleras

Nos fuimos hacia al Volvo. Encendí el carro y me dirigí hacia la casa de los Hale. Llegamos en menos de media hora. Alice bajo y toco el timbre

-Emmett, Jasper ya llegaron-grito Rosalie abriendo la puerta.

En unos minutos Emmett y Jasper ya estaban en la puerta

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-pregunte ya desesperado

-Ya vámonos. ¿Pero como nos vamos a ir?-pregunto Emmett

-Tú y Rose en tu jeep; Edward en su Volvo y Jasper y yo en el BMW de Rosalie-dijo Alice

-¿Pero no será demasiado llevar tres autos?- pregunto Rosalie

-No, ya vámonos antes de que a Edward le dé un ataque de ansiedad-le contesto Alice subiendo al BMW

Todos se subieron a los autos y partimos. Yo iba hasta adelante

Sonó mi móvil, el identificador decía que era Alice

-Edward, tienes que bajar la velocidad-dijo Alice regañándome

-Lo siento-dije bajando la velocidad

-Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Estaciónate en la próxima gasolinera y espera ahí-

-Ok, pero no tarden mucho-dije y corto la llamada

La gasolinera estaba como un kilometro, me baje a la pequeña tienda que había ahí. Compre una botella de agua y los espere ahí. Llegaron como quince minutos después.

Alice y Rosalie se fueron al baño y los chicos venían para acá.

-Quien lo iba a decir Edward Cullen que siempre respeta las leyes de tránsito paso el límite de velocidad por ir a ver a su amada Bella-dijo Emmett y Jasper se rio

-Tú-dije señalando a Emmett-déjame en paz y tu-ahora señale a Jasper-no te rías de las babosadas del oso pooh-le dije y ahora se rio por el apodo de Emmett.

-Ya vámonos-dijo Rosalie

-Ok y Edward no te pases del límite-dijo Alice saliendo

Salimos y nos fuimos cada quien a su carro.

Tardamos una hora más en llegar a Seattle. Eran las cinco así que teníamos una hora para comer. Fuimos hacia el auditorio donde se presentaría Bella, buscamos lugares para los carros. Después de estacionar los carros buscamos un restaurante lo suficientemente cerca para no llegar tarde.

Pedimos una mesa, nos llevaron a una que estaba pegada a la venta. Ellos se estaban burlando de mí y el efecto que causaba Bella en mí, yo solo me limite a ver hacia la ventana ignorándolos. El mesero trajo la comida de todos y nos dedicamos a comer. Terminamos y nos fuimos al auditorio, esperamos a que dieran la tercera llamada. Yo ya estaba saltando de la emoción y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Le dimos los boletos a la persona de la entrada y nos mando con otra que nos llevo hasta nuestros lugares, a mi me toco justo en medio. Estaba tan emocionado que si no me levante y empezó a brincar fue por que Emmett estaba sujetándome los hombros

-Edward, tranquilo-me dijo Jasper

-No puedo, Jasper-

-Edward, tranquilo o nos vamos-dijo Alice con voz firme.

Cuando dijo eso me senté quieto y cerré los ojos. Estuve así quince minutos

-Edward abre los ojos-dijo Emmett

Cuando los abrí las luces ya se habían apagado eso daba a entender que ya iba a empezar el concierto e inmediatamente mi sonrisa se ensancho de inmediato.

Bella salió de una plataforma que se desprendía del suelo.

-Hola, Seattle-dijo Bella

Todos contestamos gritando y ella sonrió. Siguió hablando y recorrió todo el público con la mirada hasta que llego hacia mí. Se me quedo viendo, me sonrió y yo me sonroje.

Siguió interactuando con el público, empezó a cantar y milagrosamente no me dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando.

El concierto se me paso muy rápido. Me dio tristeza ya que no sé hasta cuando regresaría. Termino el concierto y paso algo muy raro: una chica de lentes se estaba llevando a Jasper

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Alice

-Demasiado-conteste

Jasper regreso unos minutos después con una sonrisa

Llego hacia mí y me arrastro hacia no sé dónde. Llegamos con la chica de lentes y ella hizo lo mismo de Jasper me arrastro hacia una puerta blanca. Abrió y entramos. Me quede estupefacto, Bella estaba ahí sentada frente a un pequeño tocador, cepillándose el cabello.

-Bella, es el-dijo la chica y salió

-Hola-dijo levantándose

-Hola-dije con dificultad mirándola a los ojos

-Oye no me veas así-dijo sonrojándose

-Lo siento es que siempre te he seguido. Desde que sacaste tu primer disco a los doce y siempre había soñado con conocerte-dije y ella sonrió

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Eso es genial-dijo mirándome a los ojos-¿Te molestaría si te pregunto cosas para ver cuánto sabes de mi?-

-No, claro que no me molestaría-dije entusiasmado

-¿Qué día es mi cumpleaños?-

-13 de Septiembre de 1987-dije

-¿Nombre completo?-

-Isabella Marie Swan. Pero prefieres Bella ya que para ti Isabella es para alguien mayor-

-¿Dónde naci?-

-Forks, Washington-

-Nombre de mis padres-

-Eso no lo sé. Por que a ti no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada-

-¿Dónde vivo?-

-Tú dices que en Francia. Pero yo tengo una sospecha sobre que no es así-

-¡Wow! Eres genial creo que tú conoces mas mi vida que yo misma-dijo sonriente

-No es para tanto-

-Y tu sospecha es cierta. No vivo en Francia estoy en California-dijo y me sorprendí

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Pero ¿Por qué no fuiste a Forks?-me arrepentí de preguntar ya que su mirada se entristeció

-Me trae recuerdos tristes. Antes de decir mas ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-Edward Cullen-

-Qué lindo nombre-

-Gracias-

-¿Dónde vives?-

-En Forks-se quedo pensativa durante unos momentos

-Sé que es muy rápido pero me caíste bien ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto sonriendo

-Claro que si-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Me iré a vivir a Forks-dijo

-Que padre podremos estar más tiempo junto-dije realmente emocionado, le conteste e impulsivamente la abrase. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y ella correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te vas a regresar a Forks?-me pregunto

-En mi Volvo-

-¿Edward me podría ir contigo a Forks ahora mismo?-pregunto emocionada

-Claro que si-

-Y otra cosa mas ¿podrías tratarme como cualquier persona?-

-Si eso es lo que quieres. Está bien-dije

-Gracias. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Ahora mismo solo déjame avisarle a mis amigos y a mi hermana. ¿Quieres acompañarme? el auditorio ya debe estar vacio-pregunte imaginándome la cara de todos al ver a mi acompañante

-Ok-salimos y nos dirigimos hacia al auditorio que ya estaba vacio

-¡Hey chicos!-grite voltearon a verme y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a mi acompañante- Bella te presento a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper-dije señalando a cada uno

-Hola a todos-dijo Bella- Y por favor les pido que me traten como una chica normal no como una cantante ¿Está bien?

-Ok-contestaron todos como robot

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dije y Bella solo asintió

-Espera, iré a hablar con Jacob, Fanny, Ángela y Billy. ¿Me acompañarías?-me pregunto

-Por supuesto. Quien soy yo para negarme-dije y ella se sonrojo

-Bueno, vamos-dijo tomándome de la mano y volvió a recorrerme esa corriente eléctrica.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala donde estaban cuatro personas incluida la chica que me arrastro.

-Bella es hora de irnos-dijo un chico alto de tez morena, con una gran sonrisa y estaba abrazada a la chica de lentes. Cuando su vista se paro en mi, prácticamente me barrio con la mirada.

-Billy, regreso a Forks-dijo Bella un poco nerviosa

-Si quieres darme una explicación dala si no, no. Tu ya eres mayor de edad así que tu sabes lo que haces y como controlar tu vida. Pero ¿cómo piensas irte?-pregunto un hombre de mayor edad y tenía un cierto parecido con el chico de tez morena.

-Me voy con Edward es mi nuevo amigo-dijo Bella y el chico y el señor de mayor edad me voltearon a ver

-Bella no te puedes ir con un extraño-dijo el chico

-Te juro que mis intensiones no son malas-le dije al chico

-Iré contigo-dije ignorándome por completo

-No, Jake no puedes, preocuparte siempre por mi-dijo Bella negando con la cabeza

-Bella, sabes que eres como mi hermana menor-

-Jake, entiendo eso, pero que pasara con Fanny. Ahora ella es tu todo, tu vida

El chico se quedo callado durante unos instantes y se dirigió hacia la chica de lentes

-Fanny ¿Quieres ir a Forks?-la chica de inmediato asintió con la cabeza

-Jake ¿Y la escuela?-le pregunto Bella

-Bella deja de estar poniendo pretextos-dijo el chico que parecía llamarse Jacob o Jake

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Tu no confías en mi cierto?-le pregunte a Jake y este asintió con la cabeza-Tengo dos opciones que me gustaría darte para demostrarte que soy inofensivo-dije

-¿Cuáles?-dijo el

-Puedes hablar con mis amigos y hermana o te doy el teléfono de mi casa y llamas a mi madre-dije y él se quedo pensativo

-Creo que probare con la primera-

-Ok iré por ellos-dije saliendo y Bella salió tras de mi

-Perdona por todo esto, pero Jacob se toma muy enserio lo de hermano sobreprotector-

-No te preocupes-para mi gran suerte los chicos seguían ahí

-Hey chicos vengan un instante por favor-les dije, ellos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia nosotros

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasper

-Es que el hermano mayor de Bella no confía en mí y los necesito de testigos para que el sepa que soy totalmente inofensivo-

-Ok. ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Alice

-Síganme-dije y empecé a caminar

Llegamos a la pequeña sala donde había estado antes.

-Ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper-le dije a Jacob-Ellos te pueden decir lo que tú quieras sobre mí-

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunto Jacob

Emmett se rio con una carcajada

-Créeme amigo, Edward no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca-le contesto Emmett

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con Bella?-pregunto Jacob

Me quede sorprendido con esa pregunta no me la esperaba

-Edward es muy fan de Bella, creo que llegaría a tal grado de dar su vida por salvar la de ella. De hecho hoy excedió el límite de velocidad para venir a ver a Bella algo que nunca había hecho-contesto Alice y Bella se me quedo viendo sonriente

-Con esa respuesta creo que puedo confiar en ti. Y además Bella sabe defenderse muy bien así que no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Jacob.

-Ahora si ya me puedo ir Jacob o ¿vas a seguir?-pregunto Bella

-No ya acabe. Iré a visitarte el fin de semana-le dijo y la abrazo. En ese momento desee ser yo el que la estuviera abrazando.

Se separo de él y fue a despedirse de los demás.

-Adiós, hija. Te cuidas e igual que Jacob todos te iremos a visitar el fin de semana-dijo el hombre de mayor edad

-Ok, Billy. Los estaré esperando-dijo, empezó a salir y por último se despidió con un movimiento de mano

-Perdónenme, chicos. Jacob se tomo muy serio esto-dijo Bella

-No te preocupes, Bella-dijo Alice y Bella le sonrió en respuesta

-Esperen necesito ir a mi camerino por algunas cosa-dijo Bella

-Te acompaño-dijo Alice y se fueron hacia el camerino de Bella

-Tendrás que explicarme cómo es que paso eso-dijo Emmett

-Luego te lo explicare-dije

-Por fin tu sueño se hizo realidad ¿no?-pregunto Jasper

-Sí y más que eso-conteste y un suspiro se me escapa involuntariamente.

Ni yo me lo podría creer, había conocido a Bella y ella se iba a ir a vivir a Forks. Estaba tan feliz

-Ya ahora si ya estoy lista-dijo Bella acercándose a nosotros. Ella venia vestida con unos pants, una sudadera con la capucha muy grande que le cubría la mayor parte de su cara y una pequeña maleta

-Vámonos, entonces-dije y me fui a lado de ella

-Ok, imagino que nos vamos a regresar como nos venimos ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice

-Si, Alice eso es más que obvio-dijo Rosalie

Empezamos a caminar hacia los carros y otro de mis impulsos hizo acto de presencia ya que pase los brazos por los hombros de Bella, ella paso su mano por mi espalda y la corriente eléctrica volvió a aparecer

Llegamos hasta los automóviles y le abrí la puerta de copiloto a Bella. Yo me dirigí hacia el asiento del conductor, encendí el auto y me puse en marcha

Este sería un viaje muy largo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia?

Espero sus reviews. Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

B POV

Hoy era el concierto en Seattle, así que este día iba a hacer muy ajetreado algo a lo que ya estaba completamente acostumbrada ya que a los seis años de carreara esto ya era muy normal.

Jacob vendría a buscarme dentro de media hora para tomar el avión que había rentado Billy, para llevarme hasta Seattle. Estaba preparando las cosas que iba a llevar, cuando sonó mi móvil.

-Bella, ya voy para tu casa. ¿A qué horas llega Jacob?-pregunto Ángela mas feliz de lo normal

-Hola, yo amanecí bien, gracias-dije sarcásticamente-Llega a las 9:00 así que tienes media hora para llegar-

-Ok, te veo luego-dijo y corto la llamada. Me extraño un poco el comportamiento de Ángela pero lo deje pasar

Cerré mi móvil y fui a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en mi departamento, por mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Volví a mi cuarto y lo guarde en la maleta que llevaba. Ahora solo faltaba que Jake viniera por mí y listo.

Para este concierto me sentía feliz como si fuera el primero y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por que. Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y me dirigí a abrir. Era una muy sonriente Ángela.

-¿Y a ti que mosco te pico?-le pregunte. Era raro ver a Ángela más sonriente de lo normal y cuando era así eso significaba que le paso algo muy bueno. Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Recuerdas a Eric es el chico que trabaja con Billy en la disquera?-

-Si, como olvidarlo si en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, el mundo desapareció y los únicos que quedaban eran ustedes-dije

-Bueno, pues tengo una cita con el-dijo muy emocionada

-Que bien-dije un poco triste. A veces me sentía muy sola. ¿Qué nunca nadie iba a mirarme como Jake a Fani? ¿Qué nunca iba a sentir la emoción de la primera cita? ¿Alguna vez encontraría a mi alma gemela? Cuando termine de decirme eso mentalmente, inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquel chico de ojos verdes.

Ángela pareció notar lo que me estaba pasando, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me susurro al oído.

-Tranquila, lo encontraras-dijo-¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas listas?-pregunto cambiando repentinamente de tema pero sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera

-Ya, tan solo falta que Jake pase por nosotras-dije

-Bien, ya no debe de tardar-

Fuimos a la sala a platicar un poco en lo que Jake llegaba. En menos de 15 minutos sonó el timbre.

-Debe de ser Jake. Vamos-dije y fui abrir la puerta

-Ya, vámonos si no vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Jacob

-Ok, voy por mis cosas-

Fui a mi habitación por la pequeña maleta.

Salí y cerré el departamento con llave. Baje rápido las escaleras hacia el auto.

Me subí al asiento de atrás con Ángela.

-Hola, Bella-saludo Fani

-Hola, Fani-conteste de regreso

El camino fue divertido ya que Jacob no dejaba de decir cosas graciosas, haciendo que nosotras tres riéramos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Billy ya estaba esperándonos en la puerta trasera. Inmediatamente abordamos el avión.

Como teníamos todo el avión, nos la pasamos cambiándonos de lugar. Hasta Jacob imito a una aeromoza, se veía tan chistoso.

-Jacob, basta. Vas a provocar que se me salgan las lagrimas de tanto reír-dijo Fani entre risas

Ángela y yo reímos aun más.

-Ya, tranquilos-dije calmándome. Se tranquilizaron y comenzamos a platicar sobre cosas sin importancia. En menos de lo que esperaba ya habíamos llegado a la pista de aterrizaje, donde un carro nos iba a pasar a traer para llevarnos a donde iba a ser el concierto.

Subimos al carro y nos fuimos hacia el lugar, al llegar me fui a mi camerino a prepararme. Ángela vino conmigo mientras que Fani y Jake se iban a conocer un poco los alrededores.

El tiempo se me paso volando, y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya estaba en la plataforma que se desprendía del suelo. Salí de la plataforma.

-Hola, Seattle-dije por el micrófono

Todos gritaron en respuesta y yo sonreí. Nunca me cansaría de mi carrera, me encantaba estar en el escenario.

Seguí hablando y recorrí casi todo el escenario con la mirada. Y paso algo inesperado el guapo chico de ojos verdes estaba ahí sentado en primera fila. Iba entrar en shock pero de inmediato recordé donde estaba. Así que le sonreí, y se sonrojo se veía tan tierno.

Seguí con el concierto, no podía evitar voltear a verlo de vez en cuando.

El concierto se me paso volando, termino y me dirigí hacia, donde estaban Fani, Jake y Ángela. Arrastre a mis dos amigas hacia mi camerino.

-El chico de mi sueño esta aquí-dije y se quedaron boquiabierta-Esta en primera fila ¿puedes ir por el Fani?-dije, ella asintió y salió como loca en busca de aquel chico

-¿Estás segura de esto?-me pregunto Ángela

-Si, soñarlo debe de haber significado algo ¿no?-

-Sí, tu lo dices-En ese instante tocaron la puerta

-Pasa, Fani-dije preparándome para ver al chico de mis sueños. Se abrió la puerta, pero me decepcione un poquito ya que él no era.

-Fani, no te vayas a enojar pero él no es. El chico que yo te dije tenía los ojos verdes y su cabello era un total desorden, pero muy lindo-dije

-Creo que estás hablando de Edward-dijo el chico-¿Puedo ir por él? Te aseguro que él es tu mayor fan-

-Claro-dije y salió por el chico que parecía que se llamaba Edward

-Iré a ver que no se pierda-dijo Fani

-Te dejare sola, creo que tienes que prepararte-dijo Ángela saliendo

Me senté enfrente del pequeño tocador que había ahí, saque el cepillo que traía en la pequeña maleta y comencé a cepillar mi cabello.

De repente se abrió la puerta y entro el chico de de mi sueño, sus ojos eran más hermosos viéndolos más de cerca, su color era de un verde impresionante.

-Bella, es el-dijo Fani y salió

El se veía muy sorprendido.

-Hola-dije levantándome

-Hola-dijo con un poco de dificultad mirándome a los ojos. Esto era lo que había soñado, el me veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Oye, no me veas así-dije sonrojándome

-Lo siento, es que siempre te he seguido. Desde que sacaste tu primer disco a los doce y siempre había soñado con conocerte-dijo y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Eso es genial-le dije mirándolo a los ojos-¿Te molestaría si te pregunto cosas para saber cuánto sabes de mi?-le pregunte

-No, claro que no me molestaría-dijo demasiado entusiasmado

-¿Qué día es mi cumpleaños?-pregunte

-13 de Septiembre de 1987-

-¿Nombre completo?-

-Isabella Marie Swan. Pero prefieres Bella ya que para ti Isabella es para alguien mayor-

-¿Dónde naci?-

-Forks, Washington-

-Nombre de mis padres-

-Eso no lo sé. Por que a ti no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada-

-¿Dónde vivo?-

-Tú dices que en Francia. Pero yo tengo una sospecha sobre que no es así-

-¡Wow! Eres genial creo que tú conoces mas mi vida que yo misma-dije sonriente. Este chico sí que me conocía

-No es para tanto-

-Y tu sospecha es cierta. No vivo en Francia estoy en California-dije y pareció sorprendido

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Pero ¿Por qué no fuiste a Forks?-me pregunto

-Me trae recuerdos tristes. Antes de decir mas ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte

-Edward Cullen-

-Qué lindo nombre-

-Gracias-

-¿Dónde vives?-

-En Forks-Tal vez era muy precipitado pero en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, me siento bien hablando con él, me siento libre y yo misma

-Sé que es muy rápido pero me caíste bien ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunte sonriendo

-Claro que si-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo-dije

-¿Qué?-

-Me iré a vivir a Forks-dije

-Que padre podremos estar más tiempo junto-dijo, se veía realmente emocionado y paso algo inesperado me abrazo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo

-¿Cómo te vas a regresar a Forks?-le pregunte

-En mi Volvo-

-¿Edward me podría ir contigo a Forks ahora mismo?-pregunte realmente emocionada. Me sentía yo misma con él.

-Claro que si-

-Y otra cosa más ¿podrías tratarme como cualquier persona?-Tenia que pedirle eso, no quería que me tratara diferente a cualquier persona

-Si eso es lo que quieres. Está bien-dijo

-Gracias. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Ahora mismo solo déjame avisarle a mis amigos y a mi hermana. ¿Quieres acompañarme? el auditorio ya debe estar vacio-pregunto

-Ok-salimos y nos dirigimos hacia al auditorio que ya estaba vacio

-¡Hey chicos!-grito, y cuatro chicos voltearon hacia nuestra dirección. Una era rubia y parecía modelo. Ella estaba junto a un chico, muy musculoso que se veía intimidante. Había otra chica que era muy pequeña que estaba junto al chico rubio con el que se confundió Fani. El y la chica rubia tenían un parecido increíble.-Bella, te presento a Emmett-dijo señalando al chico musculoso-Rosalie-dijo señalando a la chica rubia-Alice-dijo señalando a la otra chica- y Jasper-dijo señalando al chico rubio-

-Hola a todos-dije- Y por favor les pido que me traten como una chica normal no como una cantante ¿Está bien?

-Ok-dijeron con notable sorpresa

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Edward y yo solo asentí

-Espera, iré a hablar con Jacob, Fanny, Ángela y Billy. ¿Me acompañarías?-le pregunte. Les tenía que avisar ya que sería muy extraño que yo desapareciera de inmediato

-Por supuesto. Quien soy yo para negarme-dijo y sentí arder mis mejillas, significado que estaba sonrojada

-Bueno, vamos-dije tomándole de la mano y volvió a recorrerme esa corriente eléctrica.

Me dirigí a la pequeña sala donde seguro me esperaban.

-Bella es hora de irnos-dijo Jake. Cuando su vista se paro en Edward, prácticamente lo barrio con la mirada.

-Billy, regreso a Forks-dije un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía como lo iba a tomar

-Si quieres darme una explicación dala si no, no. Tu ya eres mayor de edad así que tu sabes lo que haces y como controlar tu vida. Pero ¿cómo piensas irte?-pregunto Billy.

-Me voy con Edward es mi nuevo amigo-dije y Jake y Billy voltearon a ver a Edward

-Bella no te puedes ir con un extraño-dijo Jake

-Te juro que mis intensiones no son malas-dijo Edward

-Iré contigo-dijo ignorando por completo a Edward

-No, Jake no puedes, preocuparte siempre por mi-dije negando con la cabeza

-Bella, sabes que eres como mi hermana menor-me dijo Jake

-Jake, entiendo eso, pero que pasara con Fanny. Ahora ella es tu todo, tu vida-dijo Bella

Jake se quedo callado durante unos instantes y se dirigió hacia Fani

-Fani ¿Quieres ir a Forks?-Fani de inmediato asintió con la cabeza

-Jake ¿Y la escuela?-le pregunte

-Bella deja de estar poniendo pretextos-dijo Jake

-¿Tu no confías en mi cierto?-le pregunto Edward a Jake y este asintió con la cabeza-Tengo dos opciones que me gustaría darte para demostrarte que soy inofensivo-dijo Edward

-¿Cuáles?-dijo Jake

-Puedes hablar con mis amigos y hermana o te doy el teléfono de mi casa y llamas a mi madre-dijo y Jake se quedo pensativo

-Creo que probare con la primera-

-Ok iré por ellos-dijo saliendo, yo salí tras el

-Perdona por todo esto, pero Jacob se toma muy enserio lo de hermano sobreprotector-

-No te preocupes-contesto

-Hey chicos vengan un instante por favor-les dijo, ellos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia nosotros

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasper

-Es que el hermano mayor de Bella no confía en mí y los necesito de testigos para que el sepa que soy totalmente inofensivo-le contesto Edward

-Ok. ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Alice

-Síganme-dijo y empezó a caminar

Llegamos a la pequeña sala donde habíamos estado antes.

-Ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper-le dijo Edward a Jacob-Ellos te pueden decir lo que tú quieras sobre mí-

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunto Jacob

Emmett se rio con una carcajada

-Créeme amigo, Edward no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca-le contesto Emmett

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con Bella?-pregunto Jacob

Esa pregunta me dejo sorprendida

-Edward es muy fan de Bella, creo que llegaría a tal grado de dar su vida por salvar la de ella. De hecho hoy excedió el límite de velocidad para venir a ver a Bella algo que nunca había hecho-contesto Alice y yo lo mire con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Con esa respuesta creo que puedo confiar en ti. Y además Bella sabe defenderse muy bien así que no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Jacob.

-Ahora si ya me puedo ir Jacob o ¿vas a seguir?-pregunte

-No ya acabe. Iré a visitarte el fin de semana-me dijo y me dio un abrazo de oso

Me separe de él y fui a despedirse de los demás.

-Adiós, hija. Te cuidas e igual que Jacob todos te iremos a visitar el fin de semana-dijo Billy

-Ok, Billy. Los estaré esperando-dije, empecé a salir y por último me despedí con un movimiento de mano

-Perdónenme, chicos. Jacob se tomo muy serio esto-dije

-No te preocupes, Bella-dijo Alice y le sonreí en respuesta

-Esperen necesito ir a mi camerino por algunas cosas-dije. No podía irme sin mi libro, lo demás no importaba

-Te acompaño-me dijo Alice y me dirigí a mi camerino seguida por Alice

Llegamos a mi camerino, me metí al pequeño baño que había ahí y empecé a cambiarme

-Bella, como ya sabes soy Alice. Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero te aseguro que mi hermano es tu mayor fan. Todavía me acuerdo cuando te vio en internet.-dio una pequeña carcajada- Estábamos en casa con nuestros amigos, y Edward estaba en su laptop. Se quedo como paralizado, cuando te vio en la pantalla. Se aprendió todas tus canciones, y en su cuarto tiene un gran poster tuyo. Siempre que no tiene nada que hacer, se la pasa buscando información tuya y es muy chistoso porque siempre encuentra la misma información sobre ti-se volvió a reír-

-Alice, yo sufrí un deja vu, con tu hermano.-le dije-Lo soñé unos días antes

-Qué extraño-dijo y yo salí del baño. Alice hizo una mueca muy extraña cuando vio mi ropa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto asqueada

-Es mi ropa. ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunte. Llevaba una sudadera con una capucha enorme que cubría casi toda mi cara, así nadie me reconocería y unos pants a juego

-Créeme cuando estemos en Forks no volverás a vestirte así-dijo

-Lo que diga jefa-dije y las dos reímos-Ya vámonos-dije tomando mi maleta y saliendo

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás chicos

-Ya ahora si ya estoy lista-dije acercándome a ellos.

-Vámonos, entonces-dijo Edward y se vino a parar a mi lado

-Ok, imagino que nos vamos a regresar como nos venimos ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice

-Si, Alice eso es más que obvio-dijo Rosalie

Empezamos a caminar hacia los carros y Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros y yo lo tome por la cintura. Y volvió a aparecer esa corriente eléctrica

Llegamos hasta los automóviles y pude divisar un Volvo plateado que supongo que ese era el de Edward, una Jeep muy grande y un BMW descapotable rojo. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron hacia la Jeep, Alice y Jasper se dirigieron hacia el BMW y Edward y yo nos fuimos hacia el Volvo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me subí y el se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha.

Creo que este sería un camino muy largo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Aun no lo podía creer: Iba de camino a Forks con Bella. Tenía ganas de gritar y reír pero tenía que controlarme si no quería que Bella pensara que estaba loco.

-Edward ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo algo curiosa

-Si-dije mirándola de reojo

-Tu hermana me dijo como fue que supiste de mi es ¿cierto?-pregunto curiosa

-¿Que te conto exactamente?-pregunte un poco asustado, ya que Alice solía exagerar demasiado.

-Que un día tus amigos y tu, estaban en casa. Tú estabas en tu laptop y ahí fue cuando me viste en internet-dijo

-Si, eso es cierto-dije-Cuando te vi, quede totalmente embobado y desde ahí no he dejado de seguirte-dije y ella se me quedo viendo sonriente.

Estiro su brazo para prender el estéreo e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una de sus canciones.

-Es una de mis favoritas-dijo

-También una de las mías -conteste- Aunque la letra es un poco triste-dije y ella miro hacia la ventana

-Lo siento-dije.

-No tienes nada que disculparte-dijo y en su voz note un poco de tristeza-Solo que…-note que le pasaba algo así que me estacione en una pequeña vereda.

-Si no me lo quieres decir, no lo hagas-dije para no presionarla

-No, siento que tengo que decírtelo. Me siento segura contigo-dijo viéndome a los ojos y note una profunda sinceridad-Mis padres murieron tres meses antes de empezar mi carrera-dijo y en ese momento quede estupefacto- Para mi suerte siempre tuve a Jacob y Billy que son como mi familia, pero siempre me hicieron falta ellos para qué mi vida fuera totalmente buena-dijo y yo seguía estupefacto

Baje del coche, abrí su puerta y la abrase. Yo no sabía lo que era vivir sin padres, pero no le deseaba eso a nadie.

Sentí una pequeña humedad donde se encontraba su rostro recargado en mi pecho, significado que estaba llorando y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas también brotaban de mis ojos. Me dolía verla así, un ángel como ella no merecía sufrimiento alguno.

-Bella, no llores por favor. Me rompe verte así-dije y ella alzo su cabeza

-Edward, no hagas eso-dijo secándome las lágrimas, yo limpie las suyas y volvió a abrazarme. No quería romper ese momento pero teníamos que irnos

-Bella, tenemos que irnos-dije todavía abrazado a ella

-Tienes razón-dijo separándose poco a poco. Me dio un abrazo fugas y se subió al Volvo.

Cerré su puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento.

-Bella, se que estas muy cansada pero podría pedirte un favor-pregunte un poco tímido

-Claro, todo por mi amigo-dijo sonriendo otra vez.

-Te molestaría ir a mi casa, es que seguramente mi madre nos regañara a mí y a mi hermana por llegar más tarde de lo normal-dije-Si no puedes esta-dije y me corto

-No importa, así sabré donde vives y tú sabrás donde viviré. Además me gustaría conocer a tus padres-dijo y yo realmente me emocione

Todo el camino nos la pasamos hablando. Hasta que vi el letrero que indicaba que habíamos llegado a Forks.

-Ya llegamos a Forks. Ahora vamos a mi casa, te presento a mis padres y te voy a dejar a tu casa-dije y ella asintió sonriente.

Mi casa no estaba tan lejos de donde estábamos, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Cuando ya estábamos enfrente me percate de que Alice ya estaba ahí.

Bella me miro totalmente sorprendida y sonriente.

-Que gracioso, vivimos justo en frente-dijo y yo sonreí como un estúpido

-¿¡Enserio!-casi grite. Era totalmente grandioso.

-Sí pero es raro. ¿Por qué nunca nos encontramos antes?-dijo totalmente extrañada.

-Tú te fuiste a los doce y yo llegue a los doce. Eso explica porque siempre tu casa estaba vacía-le conteste-Ahora todo será más fácil-dije y ella asintió- Vamos, quiero que conozcas a mis padres-dije y los dos bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase por los hombros. Nos dirigimos a la entrada de mi casa, saque las llaves de mi casa y abrí la puerta poco a poco.

Al terminar de abrir la puerta deje pasar primero a Bella. Cuando mi madre estaba a punto de llamarme la atención, su mirada se poso en Bella y quedo boquiabierta

-Hola, querida. Perdóname pero no me esperaba que mi hijo mayor se fuera a tu concierto y regresara contigo, sin avisarme nada ni darme tiempo de arreglar algo para ti-dijo mi mama entre sorprendida y enojada.

-No se preocupe, señora-dijo Bella y en ese momento iba bajando Alice.

-No me llames señora, dime Esme-le dijo me madre riendo

-Ok, Esme-

-¿Y mi padre?-pregunte. Era muy raro no verlo

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital. Acaba de colgar-dijo mi madre

-Bella, donde te quedaras-le pregunto Alice

-En mi casa, cruzando la calle-le contesto sonriente a Alice y como no se hizo esperar mi pequeña hermana soltó un pequeño gritito

-Esto, será genial-dijo mi hermana ya eufórica

-Alice, tranquila-dijo Esme

-Bueno, antes que espanten a Bella la llevare a su casa-dije ya dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Fue un gusto conocerla, Esme-dijo despidiéndose de mi madre-Hasta mañana, Alice-dijo sacudiendo su mano en dirección a mi hermana

-Adiós, Bella. Que descanses-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Fuimos al mi coche por sus cosas y nos dirigimos a su casa

Saco las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, Edward por todo-dijo y me abrazo. Nos quedamos un rato así.

-Edward, mañana hay escuela-grito Alice desde la puerta de mi casa, haciéndonos a Bella y a mi separarnos.

-Bueno hasta mañana-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y metiéndose a su casa sin cerrar por completo la puerta, esperando a que yo entrara a mí casa.

-Hasta mañana, Bella-grite desde la entrada de mi casa y cerré la puerta. Subí hacia mi habitación, me duche y me acosté a dormir. Todavía sin creerme todo lo que había pasado hoy, sin duda este era el mejor día de mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

BPOV

La decisión que había tomado era loca y apresurada, pero la verdad no me arrepentía. Edward me hacía sentirme bien y protegida, se veía que era muy buena persona, muy caballeroso y muy guapo.

Ahora estábamos sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, pero todavía tenía una pequeña duda.

-Edward ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunte

-Si-dijo y me miro de reojo

-Tu hermana me dijo como fue que supiste de mi es ¿cierto?-pregunte curiosa

-¿Que te conto exactamente?-pregunto

-Que un día tus amigos y tu, estaban en casa. Tú estabas en tu laptop y ahí fue cuando me viste en internet-dije recordando lo que me había dicho su hermana

-Si, eso es cierto. Cuando te vi, quede totalmente embobado y desde ahí no he dejado de seguirte-dijo y no pude evitar mirarlo

Estire mi brazo para prender el estéreo e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una de mis canciones.

-Es una de mis favoritas-dije recordando cuanto me había gustado grabarla ya que se la dedicaba a mis padres

-También una de las mías. Aunque la letra es un poco triste-dijo y voltee a ver hacia la ventana

-Lo siento-dijo

-No tienes nada que disculparte. Solo que…-dije eso y él se detuvo en una pequeña vereda

-Si no me lo quieres decir, no lo hagas-dijo, pero algo me decía que tenía que contarle

-No, siento que tengo que decírtelo. Me siento segura contigo-le respondí viéndolo a los ojos-Mis padres murieron tres meses antes de empezar mi carrera. Para mi suerte siempre tuve a Jacob y Billy que son como mi familia, pero siempre me hicieron falta ellos para qué mi vida fuera totalmente buena-dije

Repentinamente bajo del coche, abrió mi puerta y me abraso. Me sentía mucho mejor entre sus brazos.

Sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar en su pecho donde me encontraba cómodamente recargada.

-Bella, no llores por favor. Me rompe verte así-dijo y sin poderlo evitar alce mi cabeza

-Edward, no hagas eso-dije y estire mi mano hasta llegar a donde salían sus lagrimas para limpiarlas, el hizo lo mismo con las mías. Con el simple acto de que llorara conmigo me decía que era una persona muy especial, volví a abrazarlo.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos-dijo mientras todavía estábamos abrazados.

-Tienes razón-dije separándome poco a poco e inmediatamente sentí el frio al abandonar sus cálidos brazos. Antes de subir le di otro abrazo y me subí.

Cerró mi puerta y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Bella, se que estas muy cansada pero podría pedirte un favor-pregunto con un poco de timidez

-Claro, todo por mi amigo-dije sonriendo otra vez.

-Te molestaría ir a mi casa, es que seguramente mi madre nos regañara a mí y a mi hermana por llegar más tarde de lo normal. Si no puedes esta-dijo y lo corte

-No importa, así sabré donde vives y tú sabrás donde viviré. Además me gustaría conocer a tus padres-dije imaginando una vida aquí alado de Edward

Todo el camino nos la pasamos hablando.

-Ya llegamos a Forks. Ahora vamos a mi casa, te presento a mis padres y te voy a dejar a tu casa-dijo y yo asentí sonriente

Cuando el paro el auto yo quede estupefacta.

Estaba justo enfrente de mi casa y lo mire totalmente sorprendida.

-Que gracioso, vivimos justo en frente-dije y el sonrió. Su sonrisa era totalmente hermosa

-¿¡Enserio!-dijo muy sonriente

-Sí pero es raro. ¿Por qué nunca nos encontramos antes?-le pregunte. Era demasiado raro que nunca lo hubiéramos hecho

-Tú te fuiste a los doce y yo llegue a los doce. Eso explica porque siempre tu casa estaba vacía. Ahora todo será más fácil. Vamos, quiero que conozcas a mis padres-dijo y nos bajamos del auto

Se acerco y me abraso por los hombros. Nos dirigimos a la entrada de su casa, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

Cuando termino de abrir la puerta me dejo pasar primero. Su madre estaba a punto de decir alguna palabra, hasta que su mirada se poso en mí y quedo boquiabierta.

-Hola, querida. Perdóname pero no me esperaba que mi hijo mayor se fuera a tu concierto y regresara contigo, sin avisarme nada ni darme tiempo de arreglar algo para ti-dijo. Ver a su madre, me recordaba a la mía.

-No se preocupe, señora-dije y en ese momento iba bajando Alice.

-No me llames señora, dime Esme-me dijo sonriente

-Ok, Esme-

-¿Y mi padre?-pregunto Edward

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital. Acaba de colgar-le contesto su madre

-Bella, donde te quedaras-me pregunto Alice

-En mi casa, cruzando la calle-le conteste sonriente a Alice y ella en respuesta dio un gritito

-Esto, será genial-dijo

-Alice, tranquila-le dijo Esme

-Bueno, antes que espanten a Bella la llevare a su casa-dijo Edward ya de camino a la puerta

-Fue un gusto conocerla, Esme-dije ya despidiéndome de su madre-Hasta mañana, Alice-dije sacudiendo mi mano en dirección a ella

-Adiós, Bella. Que descanses-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Fuimos al coche por mis cosas y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Saque las llaves, que siempre las traía por si las dudas y abrí la puerta.

-Gracias, Edward por todo-dije y sin evitarlo lo abrace. Nos quedamos un rato así.

-Edward, mañana hay escuela-grito Alice desde la puerta de su casa, haciéndonos separar.

-Bueno hasta mañana-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y metiéndome a mí casa sin cerrar por completo la puerta, esperando a que entrara a su casa

-Hasta mañana, Bella-grito ya desde la entrada de su casa y cerré la puerta. Subí hacia mi antigua habitación, estar en esta casa me traía recuerdos muy felices de mi infancia pero me dolía no tener a mis padres pero yo sabía que todo sería más fácil con Edward. Me recosté en la cama, no podía cambiarme de ropa ya que no traía nada, eso lo arreglaría mañana. Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba dormida y soñando con Edward mi dios griego.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó ya que en Forks un día soleado era muy raro. Gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba el despertador que indicaba que eran las 10:00, así que me volví a acostar, hasta que recordé todo lo que paso ayer y me levante como rayo. Todavía no lo podía creer, Bella estaba a tan solo unos pasos de donde yo estaba, sin más pensarlo me puse mis crocs y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Edward!-alcance a escuchar a mi hermana

Corrí los pasos que me faltaban hasta estar enfrente de la casa de mi ángel, toque y en menos de 5 minutos, Bella abrió la puerta

-Hola, Edward-dijo e inconscientemente la abrase hasta que me di cuenta de que lo hacia

-Yo lo siento-dije disculpándome

-No te preocupes. Entra-dijo y yo muy obediente entre. Me pare y me detuve a observarla, tenía una ropa de pijama, pero si no más recuerdo ella no había traído ropa.

-Me la presto Alice-contesto a la pregunta que no había formulado-¿Quieres ver una película? La estaba viendo hasta que llegaste-dijo y yo estaba a punto de decir que si, hasta que recordé que traía la pijama puesta.

-Yo…creo que iré a cambiarme, ahorita regreso-dije un poco apenado

-Oh, sí claro-dijo y yo salí

Llegue frente a mi casa que tenia la puerta abierta por mi corrediza.

-Edward ¿se puede saber por que corres como si tu vida dependiera de ello?-pregunto Alice que estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión

-Es que…-me corto

-Oh ya se, querías comprobar que todo lo que paso ayer era realidad ¿cierto?-dijo

-Si. Voy a ducharme-le dije subiendo las escaleras

-Tu desayuno y el de Bella están en la cocina. Mama lo dejo hecho por que ya se fue a trabajar-grito

-Gracias-le grite de vuelta

Hice mi cama, saque mi ropa y me metí a duchar. Me bañe como rayo, salí, me cambie y baje a la cocina a tomar el desayuno que era fruta.

-Los chicos vendrán y comeremos en la casa de Bella-dijo como si nada

-No crees que es muy rápido-

-No, Bella es muy tierna y dulce. Tan solo hable con ella una hora y me di cuenta de la linda persona que es-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Si, es una pequeña cajita de sorpresas… y es hermosa-dije susurrando

-Creo que alguien se está enamorando-dijo

-Alice no digas eso-dije y salí. No me enojaba que lo dijera, porque sabía que era verdad pero ¿Bella se podría enamorar de mi? Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa y toque

-Si que eres rápido, apenas te tardaste 20 minutos-dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas que me deslumbro

-Soy rápido. Mi madre te envió esto-dije mostrándole el toper-nuestro desayuno

-Tu madre están linda, pero yo ya desayune-dijo un poco apenada

-No te preocupes-dije y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos-¿Oye enserio van a venir los chicos?-pregunte

-Si, ya estoy preparando la comida-dijo emocionada-¿Quieres ver una película?-pregunto

-Si, vamos-dije siguiéndola hacia la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá de dos espacios que estaba frente la tele. La película era un poco aburrida así que opte por ver al ángel que estaba a mi lado. Hasta que ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedo dormida, se veía tan tranquila y hermosa dormida, e inesperadamente la seguí al mundo de los sueños.

-Edward, despierta falta poco para que lleguen los chicos-dijo Bella con voz dulce, sacándome de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con una Bella más hermosa de lo que ya era con diferente ropa y su cabello húmedo

-Yo lo siento no…-me corto

-No pasa nada la película estaba súper aburrida-dijo quitándole importancia-¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?-

-Claro, vamos-dije levantándome

Fuimos a la cocina y abrió la alacena. Mientras ella iba sirviendo la pasta que se veía exquisita yo acomodaba los vasos y cubiertos. En cuento terminamos sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy-dije y abrí la puerta

-Hola-grito Emmett

-Oye rompes mi tímpano-le dije tocándome el oído

-Hola a todos-dijo Bella cuando ya estaba con nosotros

-Eres tan flaquita y chiquita-le dijo Emmett dándole un abrazo de oso

-Emmett, ya bájala, se va a marear y va a vomitar en ti-le dijo Rose

-Está bien-dijo fastidiado y la bajo-¿Que es lo que huele tan bien?-dijo olisqueando

-Supongo que es la pasta-dijo Bella-Ya está en la mesa-dijo, todos nos fuimos a la mesa y nos sentamos, Emmett se sentó junto Rosalie, Alice con Jasper y yo con Bella.

-Esta riquísima, tienes que decirme donde la compraste-le dijo Emmett

-De hecho no la compre, yo la hice-dijo Bella

-¿En serio?-pregunto extrañado Jasper

-Oye ese duele-dijo Bella riendo- Me la paso viendo el canal de cocina cuando no tengo ningún evento. Es la única cosa para la que no se necesita salir-dijo-Cuando necesito algún ingrediente simplemente se lo pido a Jacob-dijo

-Pues de verdad esta riquísimo-le dijo Rose probando bocado

-Gracias-le dijo sonrojándose

-Ya ves te dije que les gustaría-le dijo Alice a Bella

-Tenías razón-dijo y sonrió

-Lo sé-dijo y volteo a ver a Emmett-Oye no te atragantes-dijo y todos reímos

-Es que enserio está muy buena-dijo como niño chiquito y todos nos volvimos a reír.

Toda la tarde paso entre risas, Emmett atragantándose la pasta hasta que se la acabo

-Que mala suerte ya no hay-dijo Emmett fingiendo tristeza y limpiándose una lagrima inexistente. Tenia de la boca a sus mejillas llenos de pasta lo que provoco la risa de todos-¿Ahora qué? Oigan no se rían cuando yo no sepa de que-dijo quejándose, todos sacamos nuestros celulares y le tomamos fotos-Borren todas esas fotos-dijo señalándonos con el dedo, para ese momento todos estábamos atacados de la risa-Ya no se rían-dijo limpiándose con la manga de su sudadera

-Emmett, para eso existen las servilletas-dijo Rose entre risas y Alice le lanzo una servilleta hecha bola

Cuando ya estábamos tranquilos, Emmett le puso carita de cachorrito a Bella

-¿Mañana puedes hacer pasta otra ves?-le dijo como niño de cinco años

-Ok, espera-dijo, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina-Hice pastelillos de postre-dijo y dejo la bandeja en la mesa e inmediatamente Emmett comenzó a devorarlos

-¿Cómo es que lo hiciste todo tan rápido?-le pregunte extrañado

-Cortesía de tu hermana que se levanto temprano y fue a comprar comida y ropa-dijo mirando a Alice

-Bueno pues te quedo muy bueno, pero creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, tenemos deberes de la escuela. Adiós, Bella-dijo a modo de despedida dándole un abrazo

-Adiós, Bella nos vemos luego-dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós, Bell-dijo Emmett otra vez alzándola y dándole vueltas en el aire, la bajo y se fue

-Creo que no hace falta despedirnos si vivimos en frente ¿cierto?-dijo Alice y Bella asintió-Nos vemos luego-dijo y se fue sacudiendo la mano

-¿Quieres que te ayude a levantar todo?-le que pregunte con la esperanza de que dijera que si, todavía no quería separarme de ella, más bien nunca quería hacerlo.

-Claro-dijo y comenzamos a recoger todo, llevándolo al fregadero.

Terminamos de recoger y comenzó a lavar los platos mientras yo los secaba.

-Listo, terminamos-dijo, se seco las manos, se fue al sofá y prendió la televisan

Fui a sentarme a su lado y comenzó a cambiar los canales, hasta que se detuvo en un canal, donde estaba pasando un nuevo programa de espectáculos.

''Cambiando de tema, ayer cuando termino el concierto de Bella, un chico misterioso fue llevado a su camerino''-dijo la voz de la reportera mientras ponían una foto que claramente era mía pero casi no se alcanzaba a ver mi cara-'' ¿Quién será ese chico?''-termino de decir con una voz más chillona que de costumbre, para este momento los dos estábamos en shock

-Se me olvido por completo que había cámaras-dijo Bella poniendo tapando su rostro con las manos- Perdóname, si te reconocen no te dejaran de molestar-dijo lamentándose

-No importa, todo está bien. Mi cara no se alcanza a ver bien, así que no hay manera de que me reconozcan-dije intentando tranquilizarla

-Si alguien te dice algo tienes que decírmelo ¿ok?-dijo ya un poco tranquila

-Lo prometo-

-Ok-

Nos quedamos unas cuantas horas más juntos hasta que mi madre me llamo.

-Nos vemos luego-dije

-Adiós-dijo

Comencé a caminar a mi casa todavía pensando que todo esto era un sueño y uno muy bueno


End file.
